Cursed
by eine.hexe
Summary: One day with her, ten years slaying demons. It's a steep price that has to be paid.


**Cursed

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**

_**A/N: Inspired by the Will/Elizabeth situation from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. NOT a crossover. Oh, btw. Did I mention it's a oneshot? Well, it is, so… I really do hope you take your time and read it till the very end. You might like it. I wrote it after watching the movie for the umpteenth time. I can't remember if it's the twelfth or the thirteenth time.**_

**_Anyway... Enjoy :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

There had to be a few more hours until midnight, he figured. With a smirk, he stalked the oblivious snake demon that slithered past countless shrubs. It appeared to be a harmless demon, but he knew better. It seemed to be looking for something. A prey, maybe?

Flexing his sharp claws, Inuyasha didn't hesitate in jumping from the tree top right in front of the demon. Said demon pulled back in surprise, adopting a defensive stance.

"Where are you headed?" Inuyasha asked mirthfully, showing off his pointed fangs wrapped in his amused smirk. If he had to kill this pathetic little thing, might as well enjoy it. He noticed fine markings where the demon's neck would be, and realized he had to be of noble descent.

"Sstate your bussinesss," the serpent hissed with an unspoken challenge, which Inuyasha read immediately. He was a testy demon, this one.

"And here I was thinking that was _my_ line," the half demon mocked.

"Careful, halff breed. You might wanna bite your tongue, lesst I do it for you," the pesky serpent threatened. This was turning out to be fun. Inuyasha usually didn't get to make conversation, but this snake was proving to be quite a verbal challenge.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked gleefully.

"My ffangss."

"Oh," Inuyasha uttered. He ran towards the serpent and landed before him in a flash, kicking its jaw with his right foot.

"These fangs?" he asked as the snake spit out a bloody, folded fang.

"Cursse you, halff breed!" the snake spat out dangerously, glaring daggers at him.

All traces of the smile gone from his face, Inuyasha took out his sword, swinging it gracefully and cleaning the site of the lousy serpent. Kaze no Kizu always came in handy when these kinds of things happened.

"You know nothing of curses," he whispered grimly and turned on his heels, leaving the gory sight.

He'd come to be too good at this, he realized. And perhaps too cold? That was exactly why he had decided to "play with the food before eating it". Yes, he was a killer. A perfect killer. He could even kill Sesshomaru for sure, if he ever saw him around. But he knew his older brother was avoiding him. Not hiding, he was certain of that; but avoiding meeting him. Postponing the inevitable.

Inuyasha knew things might lead to the death of his brother in the end. Because _he_ definitely _wouldn't_ die. He couldn't afford it. After all, he had a reason to kill now. He had something to hope for.

And he wasn't going to lose Kagome more.

He'd found that killing demons wasn't such a despicable job as he'd thought and the prize was sweeter than anything he'd ever wish for. The payment, the sole purpose of all his crimes was Kagome… his mate… his life. He would receive her over and over again if only he stuck to the deal.

Never casting a glance behind him, he knew what the supposed battle field looked like. Even without looking at it, he knew it was bloody and messy. Just like after an earthquake. But he didn't care. Hell if he gave a damn! Everyone could just kick the bucket, for all he cared… well, with some exceptions. The ones he was hell-bent on avoiding.

How many times had he wanted to go see Miroku and Sango? Just to… check on them. And Shippou; he hadn't seen him for so long, but seeing him was definitely out of the question now. In the last eighteen years or so he hadn't even visited them. Were they more mature now? Not that the twosome hadn't been perhaps the most mature in their group, but…

He always wondered what it would be like to live with Kagome in the feudal era. They wouldn't live far from Miroku and Sangos and they would all have a great time together. That's what he always imagined it would be like. But these dreams weren't meant to be more than that and Inuyasha was well aware of it.

Because no part of these fantasies wasn't the same without Kagome in it. He couldn't fulfill any dreams without her by his side. And he'd accepted this from the very beginning. From the moment he'd accepted the unwilling curse, as they called it.

He still had a few more hours until midnight, but he _did_ have to hurry if he wanted to get to the well in time for her arrival. He just hoped no more 'jobs' would pop up to delay him from his goal.

This was her past and his present. Time really _was_ everything for him and for her too, he knew.

Urging his feet to abide by his rules, he picked up a ridiculously fast pace as he wheezed past trees and village houses towards the well. The speed would never be enough for him; he'd always push and push and push, until he'd find himself in the desired place. Just like now. At the well.

He realized this was as much as his feet would carry him, because they seemed to have stopped dead in their tracks, drawing out a painful anxiousness from the hanyou.

Star-crossed lovers?

Yes, he knew all about it. But he wouldn't complain. He'd never complain. He'd got his wish, and that was all he cared about. A wish that had come along with a curse.

Another ten, long, torturous years without her. Another stage that had demanded a lot of strong will and determination from his part. But it all seemed nothing compared to the one day he knew he would spend with her.

"Depends on the one day…" he whispered softly, hoping the wind would pick up his words and carry them to her, urging her to come back faster. But he knew she couldn't do that.

He remembered it all as if it had happened merely a day before. It would always be fresh in his mind. It would always haunt him, but he would never, ever regret his choice. It had been the most rewarding choice of his life.

One day in his world; ten years trapped in hers. It had ultimately led to this.

They'd both been stupid enough to think the Jewel had vanished from their lives without marking events.

And now things had turned out this way and Inuyasha had to oblige without saying a word. He wouldn't defile the fates this time. He could never trifle with such a thing. Inuyasha was lucky they'd made a bargain in the first place.

He even remembered their pointless fight…

* * *

"I didn't mean it that way," the hanyou uttered swiftly, his eyes wide and hands flinging animatedly in front of her. He really hoped she would forgive him this time.

"You know what? I'm tired of this," Kagome whispered sulkily, her eyes downcast.

Inuyasha could see her fists clenching and unclenching in sheer anger and he decided that was certainly not a good sign. She was royally pissed this time. Ignoring Sango's pleas to stay, Kagome huffed past her friend, her steps stiff, as if she was pounding holes on the forest ground.

Inuyasha dashed after the stubborn girl, reaching her and grabbing her by the elbow to spin her around. She flared daggers at him and he flinched away at the sight. What was wrong with her, anyway?

"I'm _fucking_ tired of this," she hissed dangerously and he knew when to back off. He could take a hint if he absolutely had to and this was one of those cases.

Kagome didn't swear much, but when she _did_, she was vicious about it. If he got her angrier now, not only would she wrap him up in a layer of not-so-very-sweet words, but she'd also rip his balls off. Literally. He knew she didn't lack the determination to do it and he was just _not_ going to test her. No way. He really didn't have a death wish.

Inuyasha would occasionally admit to being crazy, but suicidal he was not.

But as she trotted her way towards the Bone Eater's well he felt an uneasy feeling jump in the pit of his stomach. His innards churned as all of his senses told him something was wrong. He vaguely registered the fact that Kagome was jumping inside the no longer working well, but he pushed the thought aside to focus on the queasy feeling.

It bloomed low in his stomach and traveled up to his throat, and it made him feel like there would soon be a massive implosion inside him.

He was vaguely aware of the blinding blue light that drenched the whole place. He could barely hear Kagome's anguished cry. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he desperately wanted it gone.

Just as the light faded away, he got his answer.

Kagome's shriek was so powerful, so mind-shattering… so spirit-crushing that Inuyasha could barely breathe. His windpipes severely damaged, he struggled for breath and a proper pulse as his feet trembled in fear. Inuyasha was afraid.

"Kagome!" he shouted, sternly troubled that he couldn't see her. He ran up to the well and looked down, but there was no sign of Kagome. However, her whines and moans were still audible.

A terrible recognition flashed in his eyes. She was trapped in time, between the two worlds. Never able to go back to either of them. She was in a timeless space and he realized in horror that he couldn't help her this time.

He stared at the well heatedly as if glaring at it would turn everything inside it material and he'd be able to rescue Kagome. He knew it was all wishful thinking, but he continued glowering.

"Kagome!" he kept shouting in hope that she'd hear him, but there was no sign of that. Kagome was in her own world of pain.

Inuyasha felt he would die hearing her piercing yelps and frantic pleas.

"_Inuyasha_," her voice chanted and he wanted to say, "I'm here," but truth was, he wasn't 'here'… there. "I love you!" she shouted. "If you hear me," she continued helplessly, "tell me that you love me, too. Tell me, Inuyasha!" she shouted at the tops of her lungs and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Then _they_ came. There were thousands of them. Crawling. Flying. Slithering. Walking. Running. The stench of death following them everywhere.

Inuyasha realized begrudgingly that they were the shells of the dead demons from within the vanished Jewels. All thousands of them. And he felt threatened.

"The girl is ours now, half breed," a demon said and Inuyasha felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He would never lose Kagome; he'd vowed that to himself. Especially not to some _dead_ demons. But that was exactly the problem; they _were_ dead and with more power over the living than Inuyasha had over _them_. After all, what could he do? Scare them off with his big sword, threatening to shove it up their transparent, non-existent, serpent or whatnot asses?

Not daring to move in fear of doing something wrong, Inuyasha spat out venomously, "Don't do this." His voice rough and full of emotion, his hands clenching into tight fists, he said, "Take _me_ instead. Leave the girl alone."

"Can't," the demons murmured. "She's in the well. Trapped. For all eternity. And we're going to feed off her soul and become whole again," they stated proudly.

Inuyasha almost fell to his knees, but he knew he had to get Kagome out of this. Who would have thought that their stupid fight would lead to this mess?

"I'm a hanyou. Isn't my strength greater than hers? Take _me_," he pleaded. He saw the delighted looks on the demons' faces. He saw their triumphant, ghostly smirks.

"You are speaking of something you know not about, hanyou," an old lizard youkai spoke with a grave, but pleased voice. "We can and _shall_ do all we want with your soul if you bow to our will," he stated mirthfully as Inuyasha had felt a creepy shiver climb up his spine and slither all the way up to his very brain. But he wouldn't back down. Not when Kagome's life and soul were in danger.

Inuyasha would never risk Kagome.

"Give it your best shot," he said bravely, knowing he was practically challenging Death itself, threatening to spit in its face.

The demons smirked knowingly, before speaking in unison, "You, half breed, shall die by our hands a…"

Inuyasha frowned in confusion when they trailed off. They all seemed to be choking as a shimmering, ethereal figure appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha recognized her instantly. He could never forget the imposing Mirodiko, after all.

The punctuated cross on her forehead glimmered brightly in the night and Inuyasha could see her weary face twisted in a glower. Waves of energy crashed before his eyes as Midoriko countered all the demons with only her hands. Ethereal creatures leading an ethereal fight.

"Leave," she shouted apparently to Kagome, trying to keep the demons away. Inuyasha didn't have to strain too much to see how hard it was for her to keep them away.

He wished with all his heart he could see Kagome, catch a glimpse of what she was doing now. It wasn't enough that Midoriko could see her; he wanted to be able to do it himself. He was sickened by her blood-freezing, toes-curling screams she let out. Why couldn't he see her, dammit?

As if heeding his wish, Midoriko glowed brightly and Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh when he saw Kagome's outline floating on her knees above the well, her hands sprawled in front of her, supporting her body weight. She was still whimpering, still shrieking in pain and Inuyasha felt helpless. He felt naked in front of all these events. Breathlessly, he watched Kagome curl her fingers, trailing them on the invisible ground underneath her in obvious agony.

Whatever it was that was happening to her, it was bringing her physical pain. And that, Inuyasha couldn't stand, so that soon he found himself in physical pain, too. Literally. His heart felt like it was being pulled right out of his chest mercilessly as Kagome's cries echoed into the night. He wanted to be able to see her, but he realized it was actually worse than just hearing her screams.

Kagome lifted her gaze to look at him, but to Inuyasha it seemed like she looked right through him.

"Hurry, I cannot hold them off for long," Midoriko urged desperately, locking heated gazes with Kagome. "You must run!"

Obviously terrified and quick to obey, Kagome got up swiftly. Her knees battered, she tried to run, but Inuyasha saw she couldn't. It puzzled him for a moment, but he had no time to think about it as his heart leapt in his throat and his knees gave way beneath him, forcing him down to the ground. His eyes wide with despair, he kept staring at the empty place where Kagome had been just a few second before. Out of the blue, she'd just… vanished… in thin air… as if she hadn't been there in the first place.

"Wh-what's happening?" Inuyasha asked the woman he knew as Midoriko pleadingly. His voice cracked under the pressure of his words, but he didn't care. Where the hell was Kagome?!

"She is home, of course," Midoriko shouted over the sounds of the wailing demons. Beads of sweat trickled down her temple and Inuyasha could see she was worn out and shaking. A single priestess against thousands of demons? But then again… it _was_ her destiny. It had always been her destiny. However, she _had_ to be drained and unable to hold them off for long.

Home? Midoriko had made sure Kagome was alive, but… in her own time? Inuyasha had the most dreadful feeling about this knowledge. Did the well still work?

"No!" he shouted. "Will she come back?"

"Never," the priestess hissed as if in pain as a few demons tried to surround her. She was groaning and moaning in the meantime. Her stance was sloppy; the hands she was holding out to them were the only things that divided her from the herd of hurt, but ever hungry youkai.

"There must be something we can do," Inuyasha pleaded helplessly. Never to see Kagome again? He didn't even _want_ to think about this profane notion.

"Kill every demon you see," Midoriko said so abruptly and harshly that Inuyasha was briefly startled.

Without a second thought, he understood her request and nodded both eagerly and solemnly. "I will," he vowed.

"If a demon ever crosses your path and you do not kill him, our bargain is off," she stated gravely, her glowing eyes flickering in the darkness. All her limbs were shaking, though, and Inuyasha was afraid she wouldn't make it till the end of their bargain, but he had to ask.

"Why all demons?"

He started when she turned only her head 180 degrees to look at him. "My soul is full of venom and this is my heart's desire. You obey or don't. Do not ask me to change this, because even if I wanted to, I could never do it."

"I swear," he declared getting up to his feet.

"You shall see her, but only once every ten years," she told him, her voice rough and strained. Not much longer…

Inuyasha flinched at her statement, but his face hardened instantly. He'd take whatever offer he was given as long as it involved seeing Kagome, even if just once more…

"I cannot offer you more," she told him weakly, coughing.

"I'll do it," he said.

"If you try to defy this rule Kagome _shall_ die," the priestess told him swiftly and he gulped. Would Kagome want this? Would she want to be part of this deal? He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to be selfish for once. He wanted to have her for himself, even if just for a day. A day every ten years was enough…

"I'll do it," he repeated.

Midoriko turned her head towards Inuyasha's. He saw her eyes. They held so many mixed emotions… anger and hatred for the youkai, he knew. And compassion. Empathy. She wanted to grant Inuyasha his wish, but it had to be hard for her.

"I shall die again for the two of you, hanyou," she declared proudly and his eyes widened. She would sacrifice herself again for their sake?

"You would die for her," she explained. "She would die for you. I have no desire for you to have to die for one another or to live without each other. So I shall die for you two instead, but not without offering you something. I am afraid," she said and doubled over in pain suddenly, before straightening back up to keep the demons off, "…that I cannot offer you more. One day with her, ten years slaying demons. It is a steep price that has to be paid, Inuyasha," she said and he wasn't surprised she knew his name.

He nodded somberly, infinitely grateful for her reckless gesture.

Midoriko glanced at the dark sky for a second as if to study it.

"Every ten years, on the night of the Full Moon," she said and Inuyasha's eyes darted towards the sky to check her words, "You shall meet for _one_ day. She is to be in her world again come the following night. If you do not abide by this rule, Kagome Higurashi shall die in front of you," Midoriko chanted as Inuyasha's blood froze within his veins. Suddenly, the wind started blowing with tremendous power, almost knocking Inuyasha over. Whirls and twirls of air surrounded Midoriko as she killed the demons one by one.

"Remember," she groaned, her voice weaker and weaker, "One day with her, ten years slaying demons. It is the price…" Her body slowly disappeared into a whirlwind of ethereal dust and Inuyasha felt a deep pain settle in his chest as Midoriko finally faded away, taking all the demons with her.

_One day with her, ten years slaying demons. It is the price…_

"…that has to be paid," Inuyasha continued, his grim voice unconsciously filling up the void in Midoriko's words.

That was the price. _Their_ price.

* * *

The price Inuyasha and Kagome had to pay was a rather low one, since it had brought him something he would have never dreamed of.

Jumping to ten years before, they'd mated on the Full Moon night they had to spend together.

Ten years after what they liked to call The Curse, she'd come back through the well, surprising the Hell out of him. When he thought he'd die of happiness, she'd flung herself into his strong arms, all grim thoughts gone for the magic of the moment. She'd pleaded for him to take her, and he did. He had to admit, it didn't take too much convincing, because he was as willing as ever… but he got off on hearing and seeing her beg.

Both of them knowing that they'd only have each other for only one day every ten years made them ache with a nearly uncontrollable desire to share as much as possible. To touch as much as possible. The outrageous levels of intimacy they'd exceeded were to be forever treasured.

So, yeah. He was a merciless killer now. A cold-blooded youkai hunter. Every demon that had heard of him avoided him at all costs. He'd told Miroku and Sango to advise Shippo to keep away from him so he wouldn't have to kill the innocent fox demon one day if they ever crossed paths again.

There were probably still a few minutes until midnight, even though the sun had long ago set. The night's chill pricked at Inuyasha's callused skin as he stared at the well that had once upon a time brought him his most valuable possession. His Kagome.

"I love you," he whispered in the darkness, knowing that his voice wouldn't reach her just yet. Just a while longer…

With every minute that passed, a leaf broke its connections with the world, floating graciously before hitting the ground with a subtle rustling sound. Every minute now, and he'd see his mate again. He'd hold her and kiss her, and that was a thing worth fighting and living for.

With every breath he took, he was getting more and more anxious, his nerves inches away from splitting in ludicrous halves and going haywire.

Midoriko hadn't mentioned anything about him being able to visit Kagome in the future, so he wasn't going to test the well. He had to be patient and wait. If he knew Kagome, she would come back to him.

Suddenly, his favorite scent drifted across the glade and he smiled nervously, his senses feeling alive for the first time in the last ten years. If this was the emotion she invoked inside him, he'd gladly wait another ten years before her next return.

His mate was climbing the walls of the well, trying to get to him, he knew. _His_ mate. She would now live as long as _he_ would, which was quite a lot. They'd have their share of days together. They _would_ be happy, he knew it. He would make sure of it.

Kagome's hand gripped the rim of the well and Inuyasha started, stepping forward. Somehow, he couldn't walk more than that, though. His feet were a constant barrier and he cursed them under his breath.

That's when he smelt it. _Them_. When he smelt _them_.

His eyes widening, he saw Kagome lift herself on her feet, then reach inside the well, pulling out two… children… that looked just like him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes and could swear his heart would burst open. His palms sweating, he tried to still his shaking hands as Kagome looked up at him expectantly. He didn't have a doubt as to _who_ or _whose_ the children were.

Two kids. A boy and a girl. Both with shiny, silver hair and golden eyes. Both with his ears. Both with Kagome's inquisitive expression sprawled all over their features.

"Hello, daddy," Kagome greeted warmly, her eyes shining with such love and devotion that he though he was going to die inside her heart for a short moment.

He snapped out of the trance. Inuyasha saw the two children look up at him with such curiosity and affection that it melted his heart. He had two children. Two amazing children that were born out of Kagome and him that were absolutely flawless. Tears welled up in his eyes as he threw himself at his mate and children. He picked the twosome up in his strong arms and embraced the three of them at once.

"Daddy," the little girl whimpered and Inuyasha's smile almost reached his ears. Now he had to be a father figure, he realized.

He released them from the bear hug he had them wrapped in only to roughly grab Kagome by the waist and tightly press her against him, feeling every curve of her delicious body push against his tense muscles. Their mouths sought each other as Inuyasha's tongue ravaged his mate's moisture. He could barely breathe, but he realized that he could live without air if he had her with him. A hot, masculine hand caressing her neck, Inuyasha slowed down, his lips barely brushing against hers.

When he pulled away to get a better look at his kids, Kagome could still feel his taste lingering on her puffy lips.

The boy looked exactly like himself when he'd been a pup, Inuyasha decided. Studying them thoroughly, he noticed they were absolutely adorable and utterly… his…

"Hey there, little fellas," he said with a huge smile plastered on his delighted face as he crouched in front of his children. They were rather tall, but he still wanted to be eye-level with them.

"Hi, dad," the boy spoke shyly, looking his father in the eye. Inuyasha was a much more imposing figure than he'd expected and despite his mother's story about his father's greatness, he was surprised now. Over the years, Inuyasha's presence had become truly commanding.

"I'm Midoriko," the little girl said cheerfully and Inuyasha's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Midoriko? Yes, the name suited her. He smiled at his mate who smiled back at him. The miko had done so much for the two of them… If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't be here now… having this happy family reunion.

He hugged the little princess then drew the boy into the hug as well. He didn't let them go until he heard a pained whimper. "Dad, you're choking us."

"Weak, pup?" he questioned mirthfully as the boy pouted at him.

"One day," the boy promised, "I'll be stronger than you."

"I'm sure you will," Inuyasha replied proudly, hoping that it would be true indeed. He realized then he didn't know the boy's name. Midoriko had offered hers, but the boy had been silent. Inuyasha felt rather stupid asking him what his name was… his own son… but he really, really wanted to know.

"What's your name, kid?"

Surprisingly, the boy didn't look offended as he smiled up at his dad.

"Ichiro."

Inuyasha merely smirked. Kagome crouched next to the three half demons and ruffled her son's hair, making him pout in annoyance.

"Cu' it out, ma," he told her huffily. Inuyasha grinned proudly. Yup, definitely his son.

"Why don't you two tell daddy how you got here?" she asked her two children, smiling motherly. Inuyasha looked at her in wonder. When had Kagome changed so much? He knew the answer, but…

"How _did_ you come here?" Inuyasha asked the both of them with a quirked eyebrow in fake curiosity.

Immediately, both the boy and the girl agitatedly flung their arms around, gesturing animatedly and telling him about their first real adventure.

"…and there was a blue light and we went through time! Like a 3d game only better cause it was real! It was awesome! Mama only held Midoriko, cause she's a chicken; but not me," Ichiro stated proudly, tilting his chin up in a way that made Inuyasha chuckle. "Nah-uh, I'm very brave. She didn't have to hold _me_," the boy said as his sister glowered.

"I know you are," Inuyasha declared. "You both are." His eyes were full of warmth and unconcealed adoration, and the children were delighted to see such a gleeful spark flare inside their father's amazing orbs.

"Mama told us so much about you," Midoriko said. "We feel like we've known you for ages. She talks about you every day and she tells us how brave you are and that you fight with other demons daily so we can come to you once every ten years. She told us we look just like you, but I didn't realize we were so much alike." Her smile was brilliant and it resembled Kagome's so much that Inuyasha had to fight the urge to whimper. "Ichiro looks just like you, daddy. I do too, except we pee differently."

They all chuckled at this one.

"I wish you could come back with us and teach me how to fish," Ichiro mumbled resignedly.

Then it dawned on Inuyasha. It hit him harder then a ton of bricks and he realized he couldn't help it. He wouldn't be there to tuck his children into bed at night. He wouldn't teach Ichiro how to fish or Midoriko how to stay away from bad guys. He would never teach them how to fight properly and even if he did have them made some good swords in the next ten years, he wouldn't have enough time to teach them how to use them. They'd always be on their own. If they ever fell ill, Kagome would have to take care of them on her own. He wouldn't be a constant in his children's lives. A few tears fell freely on his face, but he wiped them quickly with a smile.

Kagome immediately sensed his distress. She always did, this woman. It still amazed him to no end.

"Children, I think you'll have to go to Miroku and Sango's for the night," Kagome spoke seriously, her voice leaving no room open for discussion as Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"It's late," she said, "and we'll get up early in the morning so daddy can teach you how to fish." Kagome looked at Ichiro and then at Inuyasha with such love that the older hanyou felt like he was suffocating.

"Here," Inuyasha said, reaching a scroll for Ichiro to take. Ask around the first village you'll find for the man that wrote this. Miroku. Can I trust you to get to him?" Inuyasha asked and the children nodded enthusiastically. They had a task now and they wouldn't fail his father. They'd prove they were capable of reaching Miroku's house just fine. Without another word, the children took off running. Kagome couldn't see them anymore, but Inuyasha's trained eye could still trace the blur that was his kids.

After they'd got out of sight, he noticed he was still on his knees with Kagome crouching in front of him. He turned his head to look at her and saw his eyes reflected in hers. A goofy smile tugged at his lips and the hanyou could barely hold his contentment from his mate. He didn't even want to, he realized, as he pulled her in a crushing embrace.

He heard her sigh against his chest. Her quickened heart beats, her soothing, intoxicating scent, the feel of her soft hair against his chin, they were all Inuyasha's undoing.

Grasping her forearms roughly, he pulled her away from his chest and crushed his lips to hers, his mouth way past tender. He nipped, licked and suckled on her puffy lips then coaxed her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside, desperately seeking hers. When moist flesh made contact, contented moans were torn from both their chests. Completely in a frenzy, Inuyasha tilted her neck so he could gain better access to her mouth.

Soon, the passion between them ignited and they both pulled back reluctantly so they could talk a bit before the inevitable.

Licking her lips seductively once more, he released her mouth and pressed his hot forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly. She copied the motion.

"I missed you so much," he whispered heatedly.

"I missed you too," she relied, tears springing to her eyes. Inuyasha knew his tears could match hers easily, but he decided not to let himself cry for a change. He'd be there for his Kagome… for his mate… the mother of his children.

"Gods, woman, what have you done to me?" he asked huskily.

"Nothing to complain about, I hope," she joked and he smiled, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I ain't complainin'," he told her. "As long as you're safe, I'll never complain."

She pulled away from him and opened her eyes, so he was forced to do it, as well. Studying her carefully, he realized how hesitant she seemed. Didn't she know this was real? Had she any doubt that this wasn't a dream? That he was here and loved her more than ever?

She sat on the thick grass looking at the stars, her hands propping her body.

"You know," she spoke softly as he copied her position next to her, "I am to blame."

He interrupted her immediately with a soft, but determined voice, "No…"

She turned her head a bit to look at him, but changed her mind and looked up at the sky again. The Full Moon was so beautiful and shiny and… theirs. Slowly, she leaned on the grass, her fingers tangled together on her stomach. Inuyasha looked down at her, but she refused to lock gazes as she kept gazing at the cloudless darkness.

"I have a piece of you with me at all times," she spoke gently. "Well, actually two pieces." She looked him in the eyes this time. "But you have nothing to cling to but memories. And hope." Her voice shook with emotion and she was more beautiful than ever. Inuyasha felt a lump rise in the middle of his throat.

"I made the mistake and you paid for it more than I did. You were robbed of your freedom… now you have to slay demons every day and I know for a fact that it's no hobby of yours..."

"No. Kagome, listen," he pleaded, but she cut him off.

"You never _do_ have a moment's peace… do you really?" she asked him tenderly, her eyes mesmerizing him.

"Yes, I do. Here… with you… with the kids. This is my Heaven," he told her just as tenderly and tears gradually bloomed at the corner of her eyes.

"Because of you, there are no demons in the future. I've figured that much. You protect all humanity from danger and I…"

"Raise my children. Our children, Kagome," he interrupted her. "Two half demon kids. It can't be easy. There are no youkai healers in your time, there's no one to help. It's just you and our kids. You against the world, protecting our children. Don't think I'm not grateful for it… I," he trailed off when he choke on his words. He couldn't seem to tell her what he wanted, but he willed all his emotions away for the moment, so they could be happy.

"Kami, Kagome, I love you so much… You're my mate, the mother of my children. What could I ask for more? I'm grateful for it. For every minute I get to share with you. It doesn't matter I have to wait ten years. I'd wait an entire lifetime just to see you once. I love you," he declared passionately, hovering above her and brushing his lips against hers. When she closed her eyes, he applied more pressure, but didn't deepen the kiss. Soon, they parted.

"Next time we'll visit, our children could be married. They'll be twenty," she explained, waiting to get a reaction from him. His eyes widened slowly in realization, but his lips tightened.

"I'll be damned if I let Midoriko marry at such a young age," he stated protectively. She was a... child. She didn't have to know about those things so early. But then again... within ten years she wouldn't be a child anymore.

Kagome merely smiled at him. He was a father, all right. She felt sorry for him… he'd never get to really watch their children grow. This day, it was everything he got with them. He would always wonder how they were, she knew.

She looked up at him and studied his eyes for a moment. It really _was_ true. She was here with the man she loved.

"Had I been allowed to make another compromise, had the fates let me, you know I would have done it, don't you?" she asked, cupping his cheek lovingly and locking his gaze with hers.

"Kagome, you _don't_ owe me anything," he told her confidently, making sure that she got his point.

"I… I know, but…"

"Kagome, I love you. If we were to face the same situation, I'd do it all in a heart beat again. I'd never hesitate. I. Love. You."

He sealed his declaration with a heartfelt kiss to which Kagome responded equally elated.

"Next time," she started slyly, "it's likely that we'll have another child. Or more, maybe." He could swear her smirk was devious. Wasn't it?

"What are you plotting, wench?" he asked her and was surprised when she pushed him off her and started to run for all she was worth.

"See if you can catch me, _demon_," she shouted behind her, with quite a head start.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously as he felt his blood blazing hot within his veins. Adrenaline pumping through his defined body, he found that his hardness was the least of his worries now. His arousal had nothing to do with this game Kagome had initiated; that's what he kept telling himself. It was something primal, lust-filled, but – most of all - immaterial. He'd catch her, and she would submit to his will. It was as simple as that. The youkai side of him told him that much as the human blood inside him tried to hold it back.

Deciding he had given her enough of a head start, he started the pursuit. All he could think about was his prey. His mate.

Flashing past trees and bushes, he realized he knew exactly where she was heading. The place where they had become mates. Smirking quite dangerously, the hanyou increased his speed and reached her in no time at all. Screw the game. Screw the waiting. Screw her. _Especially_ _her_, he thought with a lecherous grin that would even gain Miroku's admiration.

In a quick movement, he jumped in front of her, startling her half to death.

"What if a demon finds you and eats you?" he asked throatily, before pushing her against the trunk of the closest tree he could find and holding her captive between it and his hard body. He could feel her heat scorch his pelvis, and he pushed himself against her, so she could feel the effect she had on him first-hand. He reveled in her long groan of pleasure. He'd missed it tremendously.

"What if the demon _devours_ you?" he asked her, his lips brushing her ear before he took her lobe into his mouth, gently tugging at it. Kagome felt the gesture immediately as a rush of heat and some other mixed sensations traveled downwards.

"What if he leaves you utterly helpless? …" he whispered between nips and licks at her neck, "breathless?" She threw her head back, baring her neck to his hungry lips. His hands tangled in her hair pulling it roughly until she shrieked, but she never complained. She'd take from him whatever it was he'd give her. If he decided to claw her heart out, she'd happily accept it without a second thought.

"What if I fall in love with him?" she whispered back, her voice barely above a full-fledged whisper.

"Then he might be presented with the chance to crush you," he told her seriously, pressing himself tighter against her.

"I'll take it," she said seriously, looking into his eyes and seeing the emotions whirl inside them. Magenta stripes started to appear on his cheeks, but she wasn't surprised. She knew what this game instilled inside him. And she knew he wanted her now.

A chilly gust of wind drifted across the forest and Kagome's eyes snapped downwards as she realized they were both naked. When had their clothes gone off?

She didn't have time to think too much, because her mind turned to mush as Inuyasha's resolute fingers found their way to her moisture and rubbed her folds slowly. Kagome arched her hips so she could meet his hand, but he pushed her against the splintered trunk forcefully. She felt the uneven surface scrap her back quite harshly.

His eyes shone naughtily at her and her eyes widened when she saw him descend in font of her. When he got to the target, he decided to tease his mate.

Grabbing the exterior of her hips and grazing it roughly with his pointed claws, he heard her hiss in pleasure. He lifted her legs on his shoulders so that he was the only one supporting her, and trailed his sharp fangs across the inner side of her thighs, the pin prick-like sensation eliciting a whimper from the woman.

He wanted nothing more than to possess every inch of her scrumptious body and he'd do just that.

With no further notice, he gave her a slow lick that had them both moaning quite loudly. And hauntingly.

Increasing his tempo, his licks became harder and rougher, his tongue feeling more abrasive, so that Kagome could barely breathe. She felt it come with a stormy passion and urged her mate not to stop. Her hands suddenly pulled at Inuyasha's silver hair as she reached her peak in utter delight. Inuyasha smirked against her flesh while he kept working her, even as she was descending from the psychedelic heights. Grazing her nub with his sharp fangs, he felt her buck against him once again, a clear sign that another orgasm had been triggered. Anxious to drive her beyond Heavens, he started nipping, nibbling and licking until she ended up calling out his name so many times, that he was sure she wouldn't have her voice the following day.

After a few minutes of gasping, panting and waiting for Kagome to regain her breath, said woman quickly picked up her clothes, pressing them tightly against her body, and started running towards the lake.

"Oh, no, you don't!" the hanyou warned dangerously, still on his knees as she went past him. Fortunately for him, he managed to grab one of her calves and he pulled forcefully, so that she fell face-first on the grass. With predatory speed, he moved on top of her as she lay on her stomach, her hands propped on either side of her head to prevent a hard collision.

He pushed his pelvis against her backside and she arched a bit in response, unintentionally rubbing herself against his crotch.

Breath flaring against her ear, Inuyasha took her right hand in his and clutched it tightly, as if afraid she would escape.

"You're disobeying me, bitch. And where I come from, that reeks of desire to be punished," he explained in such a lewd tone and he could feel her shivers running up and down her entire body, goose bumps already overrated.

"Get off," she hissed, trying to turn her head to the side to look him in the eyes, but to no avail, since his free hand made sure her head couldn't move.

"I'm trying to," he hissed in her ear, rubbing himself against her in slight, circular motions.

She snorted in half-embarrassment, even though he had no idea why she felt embarrassed.

He brushed the tresses on her neck aside, before leaning down to trail open-mouthed kisses on her skin and suck on it until he was sure he would leave obvious hickeys afterwards. As if the mating mark wasn't proof enough that she belonged to him.

"You beast!" she shouted, trying to wriggle out of his crushing body.

"I'm the beast that's gonna claim you," he whispered suggestively and her face was priceless.

Eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, her words were slurry. "Oh, not again!"

"Not like that," he explain. "I'll _re_claim you, and that's different."

Kagome gulped nervously as his heated words got to her ears. "How's that any different?"

"It's gonna be a good, hard fuck."

"You pervert," she accused, still trying to escape.

"Is it wrong for me to want to have wild monkey sex with my mate?" he asked slyly and she froze.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked him suspiciously. Did he watch porn at her house? Or had Souta told him about dirty things? She hoped not. This would change her entire perspective about her innocent brother.

"It crossed my mind just now," he explained and her smile grew tenfold.

"I should have figured only someone like you could invent such stupid expression," she teased and he silenced her with another push of his pelvis against her backside.

"Feel what you're doing to me, Kagome?" he breathed hot against her ear. "Wanna have a taste of it?" One of his hands traveled to her breasts that were nearly crushed against the hard forest floor and she moaned quite abruptly.

"How bad do you want it?" he asked, and he could hear her pulse quicken.

Steeling herself for her next move, but knowing it would only bring good things, Kagome bumped herself hard back against Inuyasha's crotch and he instantly jumped away from her, doubling over in the pain that had been obviously inflicted on his erection. Fucking woman.

"You had it coming," she shouted from quite a distance, since she'd started running.

Recovering from the initial shock, Inuyasha got up with great difficulty and followed the trace of his mate's scent that obviously led to the lake.

For all the wrong reasons, Inuyasha smiled. And when he smiled, it was because he'd remembered how muddy the lake bank was, what with all the recent rainfalls. Deciding not to hurry in order to give the bitch a little spare time, he contemplated on the things he'd do to her once he got there. Throw her in the mud and have his way with her? That sounded appealing. Or, better yet: taking her and throwing her in the mud, having his way with her, and then cleaning her up in the water, _and_ having his way with her. Yet again. That sounded even more appealing to him, and he would do just that if divine forces didn't decide to interrupt.

The thought that their reencounter wasn't gentle in the least barely registered as Inuyasha saw her struggle in the mud. She had somehow wrapped her clothes around her, so she wasn't bare to the world's prying eyes. This made him both disappointed and pleased.

He pictured her all dirty, crawling away from him, mud dripping on her smooth skin. Her hair disheveled, trying to escape _demons_. Particularly one demon that was gnawing its way out of Inuyasha.

'_Any second now,'_ he thought, deciding to see if Kagome noticed him. He figured that if she saw him, she certainly wouldn't stay put and confusedly ask him, "How long have you been standing there?"

Completely forgetting about their plight, ignoring the thought that his kids were unaware of the wildness that happened in the woods at night when amenable children slept, Inuyasha stopped behind his mate in a smooth, soundless motion. He was certain he hadn't made any noise, but he heard Kagome's breath intake and quickened heart beat. Surprised by her sudden goose bumps, he didn't wait any longer and reached to grab her…

only to confirm that she was always one step ahead of him. The crazy bitch.

Mysteriously avoiding his clutch, she bended at the waist for him to grab the air and – while he was surprised at having grasped nothing – she escaped slyly, sneaking behind him.

"Which is a big mistake, honey," he stated with a wide grin she missed, continuing his previous thoughts.

Without giving his mate enough time to actually understand what he'd said, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist arguably roughly, pulling her against his smooth chest. Trailing an inquisitive hand to her breast, he caught his breath when she surprised him again. With not much thought, Kagome pushed herself back against him, throwing them both to the ground with her sitting awkwardly on top of him. She could feel his obvious erection press against her back and it was making her crazy.

Give or take a few years, Kagome had thought for a long time about how their sexual reencounter would be like. She'd had different scenarios, all of them rough and even violent. Judging by the last time, that so happened to be the first time, she was sure he'd go out of his mind. Surprisingly, she realized she actually _wanted_ him to.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he hissed huskily in her ear, sending a torrent of mouth-watering shivers down her barely covered spine. Looking down, he realized she'd tied her shirt to the back sloppily while running, as it was pushing against his sin and scraping him a little, what with the pressure of her body on top of him.

So he was going to do the dirty questions game again? She decided to play along.

Squirming a little on top of him, trying to crawl upwards so she could have her rear against his crotch instead of her back, she tossed her hands on the ground, bringing one of them under his neck and rubbing his nape sensually.

The other hand trailed between her legs, making sure Inuyasha knew she touched her wetness for a moment, before she sought further down, reaching and grasping his aching hardness. Kagome heard him hiss in pleasure as he arched up as if begging for more contact. She vaguely wondered if she should answer with words, but her question was answered as soon as he half-lightly bit her ear in reprimand.

"I'm going to give you a serious mind job, sweetheart," she said, rocking her bottom against him, earning herself a long, throaty groan and scraping claws on the inside of her thighs.

"Not so fast," she told him hoarsely, slowly covering his searching hands with hers, detaining his movements. Huffing in frustration, he nearly barked out, "What now?!"

She sat up, careful not to crush his most fragile body parts, and quickly turned around so that she was straddling him, leaving her mate dazzled for a second. Feeling her lower heat against him was worth the shock, though.

She smirked seductively in delight down at him and an unsuppressed shudder raced through Inuyasha. Without notice, she threw herself at him, kissing him with torrid passion, and tracing his abs with her long nails, eliciting pleasure-filled moans form her hanyou.

In-between frantic kisses, she raised her eyes to look at the lake in front of them. She could see the mud that surrounded it and an enchanting idea formed inside her scheming mind. Smirking against his lips, she bit his lower lips seductively, silencing him for a change.

Taking advantage of his temporary mental lapse, she stood up and ran towards the lake bank. When she heard him get closer, she ducked his grasp and managed to lie on the muddy ground, her back slimy, with an overly aroused hanyou fallen on top of her. She squirmed under him, getting on her stomach and rising to her knees and hands, forcing him to go up with her as well. He pulled back a bit to see what she had in mind.

She turned her head to the left as he cocked a curious eyebrow at her behavior. Who knew what the wench was planning now?

"Watch," she offered huskily and he stopped dead in his tracks. His throat suddenly dry, he gulped painfully as she crawled her way to the lake seductively, never reaching the water. The way moon beams fluttering on her dirty skin, she looked like an angel basking in Hell's molten lava. So deliciously sinful. He watched as her hips swayed around, enticing him to step forward, but never giving him the chance to touch. She threw her head back, letting a stray moan escape her lips and his heart skipped a beat. Or several beats.

She suddenly stopped and got on her knees, throwing her hands in the air, clutching them together, before very slowly trailing the fingers of her left hand down her right arm, her hands still above her head. Bit by bit, the pressure building up in his groin seemed to blind him, but he caught himself and further enjoyed the view.

"Wanna touch?" she asked, her voice barely above a murmur.

"So damn much," he answered promptly, making her giggle sensually. Or devilishly.

She bit her lip, throwing her head back once again and letting him have a nice view of her naked chest bone as she let a hand hover above her breast, never touching them, but only giving the impression that she did.

"Your hands ache to be the ones to do this," she stated, pinching her nipple while looking at her crazed mate that didn't look like he could hold himself for long.

"… to fill me up," she said as she inserted two half-dirty fingers inside her. Inuyasha could see her glistening cum as she rubbed herself, could smell her scent in the pungent air… he could almost taste her essence dripping on his tongue and he wanted it. So fucking badly.

He startled her when he pushed himself against her, roughly taking her fingers out of her and replacing them with his aching cock.

His eyes rolling in the back of his head, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and used his weight to lower them both on the ground, never ceasing his relentless thrusts. Moaning and grunting alongside with her, he struggled to keep himself from reaching his peak before she reached hers.

"_Come_ on, woman," he purred seductively in her ear and, much to his surprise, she laughed in delight, effortlessly resembling an untamed, mad woman. He smirked against the texture of her neck, nipping at her mark, making her rub herself on his body with renewed endeavor.

When her movements became chaotic, he knew her orgasm was fast approaching and wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest.

Moving her hips to find a better angle, he found that inner spot that made her crazy with pleasure. As her pants and groans escalated, he trailed his hand in the wet mud, before tracing her breasts with it, leaving a tingling sensation it its wake.

She threw her head back and roared with thrilled laughter as his grin almost matched hers. Closing his eyes tightly, he concentrated solely on the purpose of fulfilling both their needs.

Grabbing one of her wrists with his free hand, he separated her middle finger and brought it into his mouth, sucking on it avidly, enjoying the earthy flavor as Kagome's eyebrows creased tightly.

His name shattered when it left her lips as Inuyasha realized she couldn't get words straight. Her body rubbing against his desperately, she moved her way to heavens and back, triggering a massive orgasm for her mate. Her inner muscles clenching on him, pulling her impossibly deep inside, the tattered versions of his name leaving her puffy lips, the dirty bitch in front of him did him in as he ripped her mouth with a searing kiss that welcomed all their pent-up frustration and much more.

Calming down against each other, Inuyasha's eyes sought hers. When two sets of love-filled eyes collided, Kagome's world came crumbling down. All the protective walls she'd erected tumbled in a minute as his look sent wild quivers down her spine.

It was the beginning of a beautiful, special night. A night that belonged to them just as the recent past hours did. Just as the everlasting love between them did. There weren't many things they really, truly owned, but these were a few of them.

And when the sun rose, the kids would come and they'd spend an unforgettable day together. Sharing thoughts. Sharing feelings. Sharing lives, if only for one day.

And if fates had given them the chance to meet each other regardless of the time gap… if such a powerful priestess as Midoriko had deemed the love between them enough to deserve her ultimate sacrifice, maybe they truly _were_ destined to be. And to be away from each other.

Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha realized he couldn't have asked for more.

"One day with her, ten years slaying demons," he chanted obliviously, both of them wrapped up in the magic of the moment, "…it's a steep price that has to be paid."

"Depends on the one day," she told him with a sweet smile that he prayed would never her face.

Suddenly, her sneaky smirk was grand.

"Inuyasha… your clothes…"

"What about them?" He looked down at himself then raised his eyes to look around at the clothes. Or, rather, lack thereof.

"Oh…"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I have no idea what I managed to prove with this one. Maybe that my writing style sucks big time. But hold your horses, cause I'm trying here. It's actually the second version, because the first one turned out too sappy, since I was in a very depressed mood.**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_


End file.
